


Cookisition

by therickykitty



Series: Riding the Bull [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bull really likes sweets, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therickykitty/pseuds/therickykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull discovers something about as sweet as his Desya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookisition

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a cute little ask someone sent me on my tumblr. This was the result. If you want more Bull and Desya cuteness or Dragon Age nonsense, visit my tumblr: rackyroo.tumblr.com

"Kadan, what are these?" Bull queried as he sniffed the small confection. He’d been curious why Desya had called him down to the Tavern, and was not staring at the apparent reason. The Qunari had never had sweets before, as the ingredients and cooking were quite different from his homeland.

"Lethallin, these are herbal spiced cookies. The Keeper taught me how to make these. I know I can’t cook much else, but I’ve always been very good at little sweets like these." Desya smiled and set the large plate of desserts down on the table before tossing one back and happily munching on it.

"They’re very delicious, Bull! Please, help yourself," he licked his fingers before turning and heading back to the barkeep to grab a few pints for the two of them.

The older man’s eyes lingered on the elf’s lips before settling back on the treats laid before him. He sighed and shrugged before reaching down and picking a few of them up. His nostrils flared slightly as he sniffed and inspected them, then carefully taking a bite of them.

Not one second after Desya came back and set the drinks down did the large man moan happily and scoop the flailing elf into the air. He squeaked as Bull held him tightly to his body and blushed fervently when he peppered his face with kisses. The younger man grumbled and fussed, his cheeks bright and embarrassed. The poor thing wasn’t entirely used to public affection, especially in front of so many leering companions watching them in the room.

"My sweet little one! These are wonderful! These are incredible! We have no such things back in Par Vollen! I ask you, can we make more?" The giant bellowed and laughed before greedily reaching for more of the sweet delights.

Desya sputtered slightly, then shyly smiled from ear to ear. Perhaps he’d found at least one reason to continue cooking.


End file.
